


Hot Shower

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: A Breath of Home [15]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Ryan meet at the San Diego Comic Con and hot sex ensues. This chapter continues Ryan's visit to Margaret River, where Sam is working on <span class="u">Drift</span>. Takes place the morning after Sam ties Ryan to his bed.</p><p>
  <i>"Oh, fuck, careful," Sam protests, thinking of going to work with marks, the questions he'll have to field, but his heart's not in it and he only pushes back for more, urging Ryan to fuck him with a hand dropped to his lover's hip, pulling him in even tighter.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Shower

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone familiar with the RPG Citadel, this is NOT backstory for our pups in the game. In Citadel, Sam is played as the actor and Ryan is played AU as a songwriter. And then a little birdie told us our boys were going to be at SDCC at the same time in real life and we couldn't pass up the opportunity to see what would happen in another world, with the boys both as their actor selves.

Sam groans when his alarm starts beeping. He slaps a hand around the bedside table, locating his watch and peering at the face as he turns it off. Fuck. It's too fucking early. Except that Ryan's in his bed, asleep beside him, and that makes everything better. Plus Sam made a promise for this morning. "Hey, you," he murmurs, turning on his side and pressing up close to Ryan. Kissing the side of his throat. "Are you going to come take a shower with me?"

"Hmm?" Ryan is still a little foggy after being yanked abruptly out of a dream. He snuggles against Sam, wrapping his arms around his lover automatically. But then the meaning behind Sam's question sinks in. "Oh. Yeah." He pulls back with a grin.

"Remember?" Sam grins back and slides out of bed, tugging Ryan with him.

"Yeah, I remember," Ryan drawls, slipping his hand down over Sam's bare ass. God, Sam has kept him so busy with new delights this past month that Ryan actually had almost forgotten he might get this chance again. He wants it so fucking bad.

Sam grabs the lube from the bedside table and takes it into the bathroom with them, pushing Ryan ahead into the shower. He's hard already, stomach flipping some at the idea of Ryan fucking him bare. It's just such an incredibly intimate act and he realizes strangely enough that he might not have been ready if Ryan hadn't opened up and they hadn't moved beyond the whole 'just sex' thing.

Turning the water on hot, Ryan grabs Sam and pulls him into the shower. There's barely enough room for the both of them, but somehow they always manage. He wraps his arms around his lover and kisses him hungrily, already spike-hard against Sam's thigh.

"You realize I'm still going to have you inside me when I go to work," Sam whispers, licking into Ryan's mouth, the lube pressed into his palm.

"Oh, god," Ryan moans, the idea instantly lighting him on fire. "You'll still be feeling me. Thinking about me," he breathes, slicking his fingers and reaching around to push one inside his lover.

"I'm always thinking of you," Sam corrects, groaning, his legs going weak for a moment as Ryan breaches that first tight ring of muscle and beyond.

Ryan tightens his free arm around Sam's waist, holding him close. He sucks on Sam's throat - gently, even though it kills him to keep it gentle - and works his finger inside him. Sam is so fucking tight, and so damn hot, and Ryan's gut is knotting up with lust at the thought of being inside his lover again.

Sam curses softly, tilting his head to offer his throat for more, his legs spread wider, hips rocking his body onto Ryan's finger.

Growling from deep in his chest, Ryan scrapes his teeth over vulnerable flesh, counting on Sam's beard to conceal any faint marks. He pushes a second finger inside and spreads them slightly, then wider, hyper-aware of the danger of hurting his lover. He doesn't want that, doesn't want to send Sam off to work that way... definitely doesn't want to do anything that might change Sam's mind about ever letting him do this again.

"Jesus Christ," Sam breathes, fucking himself on Ryan's fingers. "Water's gonna go cold," he warns, his cock throbbing violently against Ryan's thigh.

So Ryan shuts off the taps -- they'll need the hot water more when they're done, anyway. He's not going to rush this, not for any reason. The way Sam moves on his fingers just pushes him to the ragged edge, and he sucks in a breath, trying to control himself. "Turn around," he orders softly, pulling his hand away.

Sam nods, laughing softly as he follows orders, bracing his hands against the wet tiles. He's such a fucking slut for this. Wants to feel Ryan empty inside him so badly he'd almost beg for it.

Ryan groans, a guttural sound like it's being ripped from his chest. Just _seeing_ Sam like this... "God." He steps close and licks Sam's nape at the same time that he twists three fingers together and pushes them into his lover, stretching him that last little bit.

Sam grunts with the rough penetration, his cock spitting more precome, his body clenching hard. " _Fuck_..."

 _Fuck!_ Ryan's brain echoes. It's too much, way too damn much. He can't hold back any longer. He spreads Sam's cheeks with his hands, then presses his cock to his lover's hole. Gritting his teeth, he slowly pushes in, barely swallowing a shout when he pops through that first tight ring of muscle.

"Fuck, yes," Sam moans, pushing back, already eager for more.

"Oh, god." The way Sam moves... it just about kills Ryan. He ducks his head and sinks his teeth into Sam's shoulder, trying to distract his lover as he pushes balls-deep.

"Oh, fuck, careful," Sam protests, thinking of going to work with marks, the questions he'll have to field, but his heart's not in it and he only pushes back for more, urging Ryan to fuck him with a hand dropped to his lover's hip, pulling him in even tighter.

"Sorry," Ryan breathes. He licks at the tiny indentations left by his teeth, and rocks his hips, snug up against Sam's ass. Shallow movements to start with, and the slow drag of Sam's body on his cock has his breath stuttering out. "Never done this," he gasps. It feels fucking phenomenal.

"I'm glad," Sam says, not caring how stupid that sounds. Groaning with each and every rock of Ryan's hips. "Want to be your first." Your only. Christ. They haven't even talked about that yet.

 _My first_. It's a bizarre thought, shaking Ryan to his core. Sam's been his first for so many things recently, but this is different. It's more. He sighs out a moan and licks at Sam's neck, wanting so much to mark. To take.

He knows better. He does. Christ. But Sam can't help it. Overcome. Overwhelmed. "Do it." _Fuck._ "Mark me," he whispers. Make-up be damned.

Lust throbs hot in Ryan's cock, and he nearly fucking loses it right there. He wraps his arm around Sam's middle to hold him in close while he fucks into him, keeping him there for every deep thrust. Ryan rubs his lips over Sam's stubbled throat, then shifts so he's beneath his ear, way back where the beard blends into Sam's hair. He sucks a hot mark to the surface, feeling Sam's blood pulse between his lips. Then with a groan, Ryan bites down.

Sam cries out, shocked even though he asked for it, his body plunged over the edge in an instant, come spattering the wall in front of him as his muscles clamp down hard around Ryan's cock again and again.

Fuck it feels amazing, a savage primal rush. Ryan feels like howling when he lifts his head from Sam's throat. He slams deep into his lover's body three more times, four, then lets himself go -- the fucking incredible feeling of his own come hot inside Sam, slickly easing the way.

Sam groans, feeling the wet rush inside him, his cock throbbing through one more aftershock. "Oh god," he murmurs, licking his lips, leaning in against the cold tiles. Mind absolutely blown. And he still has to go to work.

"Mmm." Words are so far beyond Ryan's grasp right now. He does manage to reach out and turn the taps back on, hot water streaming over them as he wraps himself around Sam and holds him close.

"Stay," Sam murmurs, dropping one hand behind him to Ryan's hip, keeping him right there. "Just stay inside me."

Ryan smiles, his lips curving against Sam's wet hair. "Could stay forever," he answers softly, totally lost in the moment.

[To chapter sixteen](http://archiveofourown.org/works/321202)


End file.
